deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Macario Sakay
Macario Sakay y de León was a Filipino general in the Philippine Revolution against Spain and in the Philippine-American War. After American annexation of the Philippines, Sakay continued to resist their occupation by leading guerrilla raids and became president of the shortlived Tagalog Republic. As a boy, Sakay worked as an apprentice in a kalesa manufacturing shop, before becoming a tailor, and later a stage performer. An original member of the Katipunan movement, he fought against the Spanish throughout the Philippine Revolution and continued the struggle for Philippine independence in the Philippine-American War, during which he was jailed for seditious activities but later released. After the war, Sakay advocated for independence through diplomatic means, but after the United States forbid propaganda and political parties that advocated for independence, Sakay took up arms once more and founded the shortlived Tagalog Republic. In 1905 Sakay was approached by Dominador Gómez who was sent to discuss his surrender. Sakay agreed, on the condition that his men were allowed to leave the country and that a Philippine Assembly would be formed. Later he was invited by General Harry H. Bandholtz to further discuss his surrender, this was a trap, however. Sakay and his men were arrested and later sentenced to death by hanging. Battle vs. Louis Riel (by SPARTAN 119) Louis Riel: Macario Sakay: Macario Sakay and four Filipino's walk across an open plain with scattered pine trees, wondering where they are and how they got here. Up ahead, they see Louis Riel and five Métis and Cree rebels. Assuming them to be a threat, Macario raises his Mauser and fires, scoring a hit on one of the rebels and cutting him down with a well-aimed shot. Louis Riel and his men ready their weapons, Riel raising his Winchester and firing a shot at a Filipino who tried to raise a Springfield Trapdoor Carbine, however, Riel fired first, hitting him the chest and cut him down. Macario Sakay ordered his men to charge, guns and bolos in hand. One of Riel's Cree allies raised his Martini-Henry Rifle and fired a shot, scoring a headshot on a Filipino, killing him instantly . A Filipino insurrectionist raised his Colt 1892, firing three shots, dropping a Métis with three chest shots . The man to the right of the fallen Métis drew his Colt 1878 and fired twice, hitting the Filipino who killed his comrade with a both shots, killing him . Macario Sakay's men were now within feet of Riel and his men. Sakay lunged at Cree warrior, who drew his tomahawk and took a swing at him. Sakay, however, evaded the attack and thrust the knife through his adversary's chest. . The last surviving Métis threw aside his unloaded Martini-Henry and got out a hatchet, and blocked a blow from a Filipino with a balisong, before bringing the axe down on the Filipino's head, killing him . Sakay, infuriated by the death of his men, charged at Riel, bolo in hand. Riel tried to turn and aim his Winchester, but there wasn't time. Sakay was on him. Sakay made a wide slash at Riel's neck with his bolo, but Riel blocked the strike with the gun, then struck Sakay in the face with the butt of the rifle, stunning him. Riel then pressed the barrel of the gun against Sakay's face and fired, the round going through his head, killing him instantly. WINNER: Louis Riel Expert's Opinion While Sakay had better tactics, his poor logistics- the fact that not all of his men had firearms was a severe weakness. That was further compounded by Riel having a superior knife, more powerful sidearm, and a rifle with a faster rate of fire. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Filipino Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors